Don't Forget
by blueshock
Summary: Mort's in the orphanage, I'm not saying any more. Plz R&R. COMPLETE
1. Beginning

**Chapter One**

"He won't talk to anyone,'' Ashley, manager of the orphanage, said to her new worker Leo.

Leo looked at the boy with greenish skin on the floor.

"Have you tried everything?" Leo asked.

"Yes,'' Ashley said,'' He won't speak. We think he's deaf or he can not talk.''

"Do you think this class will help?" Leo asked.

"Yes, it said in a book that karate helps loosen the mind or something like that," Ashley said.

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Good, you start tomorrow."

* * *

**_The next day_**

"I'm your new teacher Leo, I will be teaching you karate," Leo said to the nine kids that had signed up." Now, please tell me your names."

"Jack,'' A boy with brown hair said.

"Katie,'' A girl who was shorter then the others said.

"George,'' A tall blonde hair boy said.

"Fred,'' A boy with black, spiked hair said.

"Susie,'' A girl with short hair said.

"Kim,'' A girl with red hair said.

"Frank,'' A boy with no hair said.

"Elise," A girl with long blonde hair said.

"What's your name?" Leo asked, looking at Mortimer, who didn't answer. Sighing, Leo continued the lesson.

_After the lesson_

"Mortimer stay here,'' Leo said. Mortimer stopped, as the rest of the kids left.'' You need to practice on some of the exercises.'' Mortimer nodded.'' And if you need anything, you can come to me.'' Mortimer nodded again.'' Okay run along then.''

Motimer nodded and ran out the door.

* * *

Leo went to his office. It had been almost a month now and stil nothing. Ashley walked into the office, with a disgusted look on her face. 

"Leo you don't mind another kid in your class?'' Ashley asked.

"No, not at all,'' Leo said,'' Where are they?"

Ashley opened the door and a girl with black hair, and blue eyes and skin walked in. She wore a torn up dark blue dress. Leo stared at her for a second, then smiled.

"What's your name?" Leo asked.

"She won't talk,'' Ashley said,'' The cops said she was on the streets for over a month. Her name is Kathy Black. The cops found a note in her pocket telling us about her. She's seven.''

"Okay.''

"Good, she starts your class tomorrow. You can show her around,'' Ashley said leaving the room.

"Lets go meet the others,'' Leo said.

_Common room_

"Look it's the toad,'' Fred said to Mort, who was sitting on the ground.

"You should go join your family at the pond,'' George said as more people laughed.

"Ya freak,'' Susie said.

"Now kids enough with the teasing,'' Leo said walking in with Kathy holding his hand.

"She has blue skin,'' Katie said.

Mort looked up at the new girl.

"Now Katie be nice,''Leo said,'' This is Kathy Black.'' Leo looked at everyone.'' Okay Kathy, stay here with the other kids.'' Kathy nodded and looked at Mort.

Leo smiled and left the room. Kathy sat down in front of Mortimer.

"Look, Toad has a new girlfriend,'' Kim said and Kathy looked at her.'' What are you staring at, freak?"

Kathy smiled, putting out her hand. Kim was about to say something when she felt her feet leave the ground, then drop. Kim got up and stared at the stil smiling Kathy.

"Why did you do that?" Fred asked walking over to Kim.

Kathy didn't answer. She turned back to Mort. She put out a hand. Mort stared at her hand for awhile, before taking her hand with a smile. Kathy frowned. Her eyes glowed blue. Leo walked in just as Kathys eyes went back to normal. Kathy pulled her hand away.

"She used something on me,'' Kim pointed to Kathy.

Leo looked at Kathy, who looked confused and shook her head. Leo just shrugged and left.

_A week later_

Kathy stood next to Mort. They were about to begin their karate lessons. Leo had never told them what they were going to do, so nearly everyone was excited.

"Today we are going to learn some kicks,'' Leo said doing a kick.'' Now you try.''

The class went really good. Leo was amazed at how good Kathy was at Kicking.

"Good job,'' Leo said,'' Tomorrow we'll do some real fighting.''

Many kids cheered, then everyone left. Leo was about to when he saw a a locket on the ground. He picked it up and opened it. There was a picture of a man and a woman. He closed it and looked at the front, where the letters K.B were written in black letters.' Must be Kathys,' Leo thought, walking to his office.

_The next day_

"Okay today we are fighting,'' Leo said.

"Who are we fighting?" Fred asked.

Leo took out a piece of paper and said,'' I've listed your names by how good you are. Fred vs Kathy, Frank vs George, Kim vs Susie, Jack vs Elise, and Katie vs Mortimer.''

"I'm against a girl?" Fred asked.

"Yes,'' Leo said,'' Fred, Kathy you're first.''

They walked onto the mat and faced each other.

"This is stupid,'' Fred muttered.

"Start now,'' Leo said.

Fred tried to punch Kathy, but she blocked and kicked him. He recovered fast and tried to kick her, but she grabed his foot and he fell down. He quickly got up. He tried to trip her, but she just jumped ove his foot. Fred was getting mad. Thinking, he pulled out his small knife, that he got for Christmas, and put it between two of his fingers, making sure Leo couldn't see. He went to punch Kathy, but used the knife and cut her cheek. Kathy took a few steps back, feeling her cut.

"Fred that was...'' Leo started, but was shocked to see the cut heal in a few seconds.

"That's not possible,'' Fred yelled,'' I can't fight her.''

"Okay,'' Leo said,'' Frank, George your turn.''

Kathy went back over to Mort, who just stared at the next fight. Frank and Georges fight went well, so did Kim and Susies, and Jack and Emilys. In Katie and Morts, she gave him a bloody nose.

"That's enough for today,'' Leo said and everyone left.

Kathy tried to take Mort to the nurse, but she wouldn't let them in. Said something about being on a break, so Kathy took Mort to the bathroom. Mort washed the blood off his face and Kathy made sure his nose wasn't broken. Kathy smiled and shook her head. They ran back to the Dorm room, where nearly all the kids teased them, but they ignored them. Sometimes Kathy would use her power and throw things at them. Soon it was night and there was a storm outside. Kathy was stil awake even though it was 12:00. There was a sound of thunder, making Kathy jump. Kathy quickly got out of her bed and ran over to Morts.

"Mort,'' Kathy whispered.

Mort opened his eyes and looked at her, then nodded his head. Kathy smiled and got in his bed. Mort made sure he wasn't touching her, but also made sure she had enough room. He turned over, so that he was facing Kathy, who smiled at him.

"Good night,'' Kathy whispered.

Mort just nodded and went back to bed. It took Kathy awhile to get to sleep. The storm lasted all night.


	2. Birthday Surprise

**Chapter Two**

_One year later (8 year olds)_

Mort sat on his bed, waiting for Kathy to get out of bed. It had been a very busy day that day, because it was Fred's birthday. Kathy didn't want to get out of bed for this reason. Mort finally got bored and went to make Kathy get out of bed. He pulled her hand, but she just pulled it away.

"Not today," Kathy moaned.

Mort shook his head, before starting to jump on Kathys bed. Kathy tried to ignore it, but couldn't. She through the covers off and sat up, looking at Mort, who stopped jumping and sat down next to her.

"I hate you sometimes," Kathy said," But that's like all friends."

Just then the door opened and in walked Fred, Kim, Frank, Susie, and Katie. They all wore party hats and were holding cake. They quickly walked over to Kathys bed.

"Too bad you can't have any," Fred said, taking a bite of his cake.

"Ya," Katie said," And it's so good. By the way, Ashley is taking us to the park, too bad you can't come."

"Why not?" Kathy asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Because," Fred said," Ashley said I could invite who I wanted and the people I didn't want would have to stay here."

"Now kids," Leo said, entering the room with some cake." That is no way to treat your fellow classmates."

Rolling their eyes, they quickly left the room. Leo smiled and handed Kathy and Mort some cake. Mort took a bite out of it. Kathy looked at Leo, who just gave a bigger smile.

"Don't worry," Leo said," I won't get in trouble."

Leo left the room. Kathy looked at her piece of cake, then at Mort, who was already done with his piece. Kathy handed her piece of cake to Mort, who looked at her with an odd look. He tried to hand it back, but she wouldn't take it.

"I don't eat cake," Kathy said," It reminds me of the things that happened at my home."

Mort put the piece of cake on the little table next to the bed and gave Kathy a hug. Kathy smiled and huged him back. He let go of her, before taking a little notbook, that Kathy had given him. He wrote something down and showed it to Kathy. It said _what happened that was so bad. _

"My mother used to make cake nearly all the time," Kathy said," But it wasn't normal cake. She added something to it that made it not taste that good. She would invite nearly all her friends over to eat it. They would start to act funny. Then... she would... try to make me eat the cake."

Mort moved a little closer to Kathy, who pulled her legs to her chest. Mort put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a weak smile. He grabbed the notebook and wrote something else. It said _it's okay. That will never happen again. _Kathy smiled, before giving Mort a hug. Leo walked into the room, but quickly walked out when he saw them hugging each other.

**_A week later_**

Everyone was sleeping in today, since Ashley was out sick and Leo was tending to her every need. Mort was the first person up today. He looked around and smiled. He got up and went over to Kathys bed. He sat down next to her, since she was stil sleeping, he just sat there. All the other kids were getting up, but they were too busy running out of the room to go play with their toys to even notice that Mort was up. He sat there for awhile, before Kathy finally woke up. She looked at him and smiled.

"You're up early," Kathy said, sitting up." Leo did say we wouldn't have lessons today, so you could of slept in."

Mort shook his head and got off of Kathys bed. Kathy watched as he started toward the door. She quickly got out of bed and followed him to where the toys were. He grabbed a game that he had always wanted to play and went over to the corner. Kathy followed him over there. He sat down and started to put the game together.

"Ashley is out sick," Kathy said, thinking for a second." That means there is no one to tell us what to do."

Kathy started helping Mort put the game together. Soon it was set up. Kathy looked at the game, then looked at the game box. The game was called _checkers. _Kathy looked at her black pieces, then a Mort, who looked at her for some help. Kathy looked for the instructions, but couldn't find any.

"How do you play?" Kathy muttered, thinking very hard.

Kathy tried to think of how you played, then accidently went into Susies head. Since Susie was the one who played the game alot, she knew everything about it. Susie grabbed her head and everyone quickly asked if she was okay.

"What happened?" Fred asked.

"It felt like someone was in my head," Susie said," It was scary."

Fred looked over at Kathy and Mort and noticed that Kathy was telling Mort how to play the game. He walked over to them, which made Kathy stop talking.

"What do you think you're doing?" Fred asked, folding his arms.

"Playing a game," Kathy said.

"What if I want to play that game with Susie?" Fred asked.

"Then tough luck," Kathy said.

Fred went to grab the game, but Kathy grabbed his arm. He looked at Kathy, then noticed her eyes were going red.

"I said tough luck," Kathy snarled," Now go find another game."

Fred pulled his hand away and shook his head. He quickly went over to tell the other what had happened. Kathy turned back to Mort, who noticed her eyes go back to being blue. Kathy finished explaining the game and they began to play. After a few jumps here and there, they finally decided that the game was very boring, so they went back to the dorm room. Everyone else was already there. They were laughing their heads off. Kathy noticed that her bed had been torn apart. She went over to the little belongings she had and noticed that they were all over the floor. She sighed and began to pick them up as if she had left them out.

"Come on," Fred said, getting off his bed." You must find that to make you mad."

"Not really," Kathy said, putting her cards, that she said her father had given her, into her bag.

"Told you it wouldn't work," Frank yelled," It would take alot more then that to make someone like her to get mad."

"Well then, will this work?" Fred asked, holding up a picture.

Kathy stood very stil and looked at the picture. Mort looked at the picture and noticed it had her and what must be her father in it. They looked very happy and it seemed to have been a beautiful day. Fred gave an evil grin, before taking out his small knife and went to cut the picture. Just then the knife fell out of his hand and the picture flew over to Kathy, who had her hand out and caught it. Mort looked at the knife, which was stil moving. Fred shook his head and picked up his knife after it cut him. He put his fingers in his mouth, but went back over to his bed.

"That will teach you," Kathy muttered.

Mort went over to help Kathy, but she was already done. He took her bag and put it next to his very small bag. It was getting dark and the others had decided the go watch a movie and sleep in that room. Mort didn't look very happy at all. Kathy stared at him for awhile, then noticed a small tear in his eye. She gave him a hug, but that didn't seem to work.

"Is something wrong?" Kathy asked, but Mort just sighed.

Kathy thought for a second, then started looking through her bag. Mort didn't seem to notice what she was doing. She pulled something out, but Mort didn't see it. Kathy went back over to him wtih a smile.

"I didn't forget," Kathy siad, handing him over her locket." Happy birthday."

Mort looked at the locket, then at Kathy with a smile. He quickly gave het a hug, which she returned.

"Thank you," Mort whispered.

"You're welcome," Kathy said, letting go of Mort." Since my bed is destroyed, can I sleep in your bed?"

Mort nodded his head, before putting the necklase on and sliding under the covers. Kathy did the same thing. They were facing each other, again. Mort gave a big smile, which Kathy returned with an even bigger one.

"Good night," Kathy whispered.

"Good night," Mort whispered back.


	3. Song

**Chapter Three**

_One year later (9 year olds)_

Leo went to wake up the kids and saw Kathy in Morts bed again. He didn't see why she kept sleeping in his bed since her bed had been fixed over five months ago. He went over to the bed and moved Kathy back to her bed, so Ashley wouldn't notice. Kathy opened her eyes and looked at Leo.

"Go to sleep,'' Leo whispered,'' Lessons have been canceled today. We are planing something really cool, though.''

Mort woke up and looked around. He saw Leo, got off his bed and sat down on Kathys bed. Leo shook his head and left the room. 'The other kids can sleep in,' Leo thought.

"Boring,'' Kathy sighed,'' Want to play cards?"

Mort nodded his head and Kathy grabbed the cards out of her bag, that she had brought with her. They started to play gold fish, since it was really the only game they knew how to play. It was only about 7:30. They played until the other kids were getting up. Kathy won two times and Mort won five. The other kids went over to Freds bed, for their secret meeting.

"Look at them,'' Susie said,'' It's sick.''

"We need to do something,'' Frank said,'' Like a prank.''

"How about we just beat them up,'' Fred said making his hand into a fist.

"You got beat by her,'' Katie said,'' How are we suposed to do that? She can throw us acrossed the room.''

"There are eight of us,'' George said,'' Only two of them.''

"George is right,'' Kim said,'' We must do this.''

"All agree?" Fred asked putting his hand in the middle of their circle.

Everyone else put their hands in too. Fred nodded and they went over to Kathys bed. They looked at the others, then turned back to their game. Fred was about to say something.

"Save your pity words,'' Kathy said,'' We don't want to hear them- got any threes?"

Mort shook his head, then held up five fingers. Kathy handed him her fives. The others just stared at them for a second. Fred took the cards from them and through them in the trash.

"Enough with the stupid games,'' George said,'' It's time-''

"To get beat,'' Kathy finished looking at George.'' That would be a very stupid idea.''

Fred grabbed Kathy by the shirt and pulled her off of the bed. Mort quickly got up and punched Fred in the face, giving him a bloody nose.

"Stay away,'' Mort hissed.

Fred held his nose and ran out of the dorm room. The other kids backed off. Mort helped Kathy off the floor. Kathy grabbed the cards out of the trash and they started to play again.

"Got any twos?" Kathy asked.

"Gold fish,'' Mort said,'' Got any tens?"

"Gold fish,'' Kathy said,'' Got any-''

Just then the door opened and a very angry Ashley walked in. She walked over to Kathys bed.

"What did you do to Fred?" Ashley yelled looking at Mort.

Mort didn't answer. Leo walked in just in time to see Ashley slap Morts face.

"No wonder he won't talk,'' Leo snarled walking over to the bed.'' If you keep treating him like that he'll never get better.''

"He deserves it,'' Ashley said,'' Did you see what he did to Fred.''

"He was going to beat us up,'' Kathy said,'' So were the others.''

"Self defense,'' Leo said,'' There is nothing we can do or do I need to read you the rules?"

"Fine,'' Ashley said,'' I'll let it go, now.''

Ashley walked out of the room. Mort was crying and Kathy was trying to get him to stop. Leo sat down on the bed.

"It's okay Mortimer,'' Leo said,'' She's gone.''

Mort didn't stop crying. Kathy began to hum. Leo watched her for awhile.' I feel tired,' Leo thought. Kathy stoped and looked at the now sleeping Mort.

"It worked,'' Kathy said,'' I can put people to sleep, is that- Leo?''

Leo had moved over to Morts bed and had fallen asleep. Kathy looked at everyone else, who were all sleeping.

"Oops,'' Kathy sighed.

Fred came back into the room. He looked at everyone, who were sleeping, then at Kathy.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Fred shouted,'' ASHLEY.''

Ashley quickly ran into the room and looked at everything.

"She did something,'' Fred said,'' Look at everyone, even Leo.''

"I didn't mean to,'' Kathy said,'' I only wanted to put Mort to sleep. I didn't think it was that strong.''

Ashley was walking over to her.' She needs to be slaped,' Ashley thought. Kathy started to hum again.' I feel sleepy,' Ashley thought falling on the floor, fast asleep. Fred had pluged his ears. Kathy stoped and looked at him.

"What happened to her?" Fred demanded.

"Nothing,'' Kathy said,'' Just go to sleep. Everyone else is sleeping.''

"I don't want to-''

Kathy started humming again. Fred didn't have time to cover his ears.' Tired,' Fred thought going to his bed and falling asleep, before he got on it. Kathy stoped and looked around.

"Stupid humming,'' Kathy said.

"What?" Mort asked opening his eyes.

"Nothing,'' Kathy said, looking around at everyone.

They were waking up, except for Ashley and Fred.

"What happened?" Leo asked,'' I felt so tired.''

"Sorry,'' Kathy said,'' I didn't mean to put all of you to sleep. I just wanted to put Mort to sleep. I hum people to sleep, it's really cool.''

Ashley woke up and got off the floor.

"Well,'' Ashley said, noting knowing what just happened.'' Time for a surprize.''

Many people cheered. Fred got off the floor and cheered with everyone else, even though he didn't know why they were cheering. They followed Ashley and Leo out of the room and into the gym.

"We are singing today,'' Ashley said, then looked at Kathy.'' You're not going to put us to sleep are you?"

"No,'' Kathy said,'' It only happens when I hum.''

"Good,'' Ashley said,'' I'll sing the song first.

_The time has come for us to be_

_It is our destiny._

_Sometimes peopletake it away, and we start to take_

_Then I think it's all afake,_

_But then I remember the good olddays_

_The hot sun, your face._

_You remind me of so much more_

_But what am I living for?_

_I can't stand people looking at me_

_Can you set me free?_

_All I want is to be with you_

_But you don't have a clue,_

_I wish it would go away_

_And I would do as I may._

''Lets learn that verse first,'' Ashley said and everyone stared at her.'' Do I need to repeat it?"

Many kids nodded and Ashley repeated the verse. They sang as a group next. Nearly everyone messed up on the words.

"Okay,'' Ashley sighed,'' That's enough for today. We will do this next week.''

Everyone quickly ran out of the room, whispering about how stupid the song was.


	4. Pranks

**Chapter Four**

_Two months later_

"We need to practice,'' Kathy said to the sleeping Mort.

"Not today,'' Mort groaned, pulling the covers over his head.

"But,' Kathy said jumpping on the bed.'' The show is tomorrow. We need to practice.''

"Fine,'' Mort yelled getting out of bed and looking at Kathy.'' I hate you sometimes.''

"I know,'' Kathy said grabbing Mort arm and going to the gum.'' You just need to deal with this. The song ain't that bad.''

"It's long,'' Mort muttered,'' I can hardly remember the words.''

"I'll go first,'' Kathy said,'' I'll just sing the first verse.''

"I know the first part,'' Mort said,'' It's the second part I don't get.''

"Fine,'' Kathy said,'' I'll sing the second part.

_You remind me a better day_

_But I want you to just go away,_

_You always feel my heart with hate_

_But this time you're too late,_

_I can finally be me_

_I'm free._

"Nice,'' Mort said,'' Can you repeat that?"

"Lets try together,'' Kathy said.

They practiced for nearly two hours. Mort finally got the words. Leo watched them for awhile.' How nice,' Leo thought,' Always trying to help. Too bad it's for nothing. Ashley won't let them sing in the show.' Leo sighed and went back to his office. The othe kids entered the room.

"That was so stupid,'' Fred said.

"No it wasn't,'' Kathy said,'' We are just practicing the song.''

''Even though you aren't going to be in the show?'' Kim aksed.

"Ashley said everyone was in the show,'' Mort said.

"She told us that we were going to be in it,'' George said,'' She said you guys would scare off all the guest.''

Mort and Kathy looked at each other.' We are practicing for nothing,' Mort thought.

"Well,'' Kathy said,'' At least we know the song. It's a good song.''

"It's stupid,'' Mort mumbled and left the gym.

Kathy watched as he left, then looked at the others, who looked like they were about to laugh. Kathy sighed and began to sing.

Leo was listening, Mort was by his side. The other kids left, annoyed of the singing.

"She's good,'' Leo said, looking down at Mort.'' What do you think?"

"She's good,'' Mort said, looking up at Leo, who smiled.'' What?''

"Nothing,'' Leo said, looking back at Kathy, who was dancing.'' Good dancer too.''

"Ya,'' Mort sighed,'' She is pretty.''

"What?"

Mort realized what he said,'' I mean pretty good dancer.''

Leo looked at Mort, who was beginning to sweat.

"You like her?" Leo asked.

"Just a little,'' Mort said,'' As a friend. Nothing wrong with that.''

"Kathy,'' Leo said and Kathy ran over to him.

"What?" Kathy asked.

"Mort just told me something,'' Leo said,'' He said he-''

"SHUT UP,'' Mort shouted,'' SHE DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT I LIKE HER.''

"You just told me,'' Kathy giggled.

Mort slaped himself for being stupid.' I just fell for that again,' Mort thought. Mort ran out of the room. Leo and Kathy watched him. Kathy lookd up at Leo, then ran out of the room. Leo sighed and went back to his office.' That was fun,' Leo thought,' They should do this more often.'

"Mort,'' Kathy said as she entered the dorm room.

Mort was sitting on his bed. Kathy sat down next to him and put a arm around his neck. Mort tried not to smile.

"You can't help it,'' Kathy said and Mort burst out laughing.

"Stay out of my mind,'' Mort said, after he stoped laughing.

"I'm not in your mind,'' Kathy whispered,'' I can see it on your face.''

"Stop it,'' Mort muttered,'' You're flirting again.''

Kathy kissed his cheek and he blushed.

"I don't flirt,'' Kathy said,'' I hum.''

Kathy started to hum. Mort pluged his ears.' I'm always tired,' Mort thought, closing his eyes. He was asleep in a few seconds. Kathy stoped and looked at him.' That's too easy,' Kathy thought,' I have an idea.'

"Mort,'' Kathy said trying to shack him awake.'' Wake up.''

Kathy gave up and waited for him to get up. He woke up about an hour later. He looked around.' I fell asleep again,' Mort thought,' She needs to stop doing that.'

"I have this cool idea,'' Kathy said.

"What?" Mort ask sitting up.'' Tell me.''

"You know how we're not in the show?" Kathy asked and Mort nodded.'' Well, when their singing I can hum. Make it look like the show is putting everyone to sleep.''

"That would be funny,'' Mort said,'' But you would get in trouble.''

"Not if I don't get caught,'' Kathy said,'' And you're helping. Now I got to go plan it out.''

Kathy ran out of the room. Mort just sat on the bed.' This is going to go bad,' Mort thought.

_The next day_

Kathy and Mort were in the dorm. Everyone else was putting on the outfits Ashley gave them. The boys got red pants with a red shirt that had orphanage acrossed it. The girls had light blue skirts with a light blue shirt that had orphanage acrossed it.

"Look at these outfits,'' Kim said,'' They are so cool.''

"Ya,'' Katie said, looking over at Mort and Kathy.'' Todd bad you don't get any. Ashley said we can keep them. This skirt would probably match your skin. Red probably won't look good with green.''

"Red and green,'' Frank said,'' Not two colors that go together. No wonder Ashley won't let him play.''

"Blue wouldn't look good with the same color of your skin,'' Susie said,'' It would match. She would have too much blue on. She is too blue already.''

"Time for the show,'' Ashley said, looking at Mort and Kathy.'' You two can stay in here. Don't need you wondering around the place.''

Ashley led the other kids out of the room. Kathy and Mort waited until they didn't hear anymore foot steps. Kathy reached under the bed and pulled out a dark blue and dark green shirt out. She handed Mort the dark green shirt and pulled the dark blue on over her head. Mort put his on.

"What are we doing with the shirts again?" Mort asked.

"We are putting people to sleep,'' Kathy said,'' But the people will wonder why there are two mutant kids in the place. They'll probably kick us out. So we need to wear these shirts.''

"Oh,'' Mort said,'' Now I get it.''

"This should be fun,'' Kathy said,'' Leo helped me get the shirts. He won't be at the show.''

"That's good to know,'' Mort said, then heard people talking.'' Time to go?"

"Yes,'' Kathy said,'' Lets go.''

They got off the bed and left the room. The whole hall was filled with people. Many people stared at them while they passed. They went passed the gym, where the other kids were practicing. They went to Leos office and went in. Leo was waiting by his desk.

"Made it here,'' Leo said,'' Good, now you need to do this and fast. When everyone is sleeping quickly leave the room.''

"Got it,'' Mort said.

They heard the people going into the gym.

"Almost time,'' Leo said,'' You better go.''

Kathy and Mort left the office. Leo sighed.' I should stop this,' Leo thought,' Nay, let them have their fun.' Kathy and Mort pushed passed people to get into the gym. Some of them just moved, not wanting them to touch them. They snuck under the bleachers, while everyone else sat down. Mort and Kathy stayed in a dark corner.

"Now,'' Ashley said into the microphone.'' Time for the orphans to sing there song. They have practiced for over a year. Now it's time to sing it to you. We hope you like it.''

The kids lined up. Boys in the back and girls in the front. They began to sing.

"Now,'' Mort whispered.

Kathy began to hum. Mort had pluged his ears before Kathy had begun. He looked up at the people, who were falling asleep. The kids singing watched as nearly half the people fell asleep before they were even half way done. Ashley was shocked.' It can't be that bad,' Ashley thought.' I feel tired.' Some of the kids had fallen asleep. Ashley fell to the ground. A few seconds later everyone was asleep. Kathy stoped and looked around. Mort unpluged his ears. They quickly ran out from behind the bleachers. Kathy pulled some markers out of her pocket and handed some to Mort. They began to draw on the kids faces. They quickly ran out when they were done. They ran into Leos office.

"Did it work?" Leo asked.

"Great,'' Kathy said,'' You should of seen Ashleys face when everyone was falling asleep.''

"Something tells me this isn't going to turn out well,'' Leo muttered.


	5. Escape

**Chapter Five**

Mort and Kathy were sitting in Ashleys office. Ashley didn't look too happy. She had found out what had happened.

"What should your punishment be?" Ashley asked,'' No dinner for a week, lock you in the basement with one meal a day, or beat you until you pass out. Tricky.''

Leo walked into the room.

"Ashley,'' Leo said,'' Have you decided yet? The kids are getting out of hand. You need to hurry.''

"Fine,'' Ashley said,'' Lock them in the basement, with one meal a day., for about a week.''

"But,'' Leo said,'' That's a little rude. Can't you do something else?"

"No,'' Ashley said,'' Sara will take them to the basement.''

Sara led them to the basement. Leo and Ashley were arguing. The basement wasn't that far away. Sara led them down there, quickly ran out and locked the door. The basement looked like it had not been clean for awhile. There was an old, torn up, bed. The wallpaper was torn in different places. It was not that big either. There was only one blanket that had holds in it. Kathy and Mort looked at each other.

"I think we should ditch this place,'' Mort said,'' Go somewhere far away and live together.''

"That don't sound bad,'' Kathy said,'' But we are just kids, we can't live with each other, all alone.''

"We can ask Leo to come with us,'' Mort said.

"You know he will come,'' Kathy said,'' But, I want to stay here. My dad promised me he would be back to pick me up and he never brakes his promises.''

"It's been over two years,'' Mort said,'' He is not coming back.''

"He left me somewhere for almost three years before and he came back.''

Mort fell silent.' Maybe he will come back,' Mort thought,' He'll take her away. Maybe he'll take me too.'

Just then the door apened and Leo walked in, with a sad look on his face.

"You have to stay down here for a week,'' Leo said,'' But she said if you were good, she might let you out early.''

"Okay,'' Mort said,'' Can you get us some blankets? There is none down here, unless you count the one that could pass as a rag.''

"I'll see what I can do,'' Leo said, leaving the basement.

"A week,'' Kathy said,'' I can't stay down here for a week.''

"Too bad,'' Mort said,'' We are here.''

"Your idea don't seem to be bad,'' Kathy said,'' Lets make a plan.''

Mort and Kathy sat on the floor start to make a plan. Leo came into the room about a half an hour later, with some blankets.

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked.

"We want to leave,'' Mort said.

Leo stared at them for awhile.' Leave?' Leo thought,' Where would they go?'

"I can't allow that,'' Leo said,'' Sorry. Here are your blankets.''

Leo handed them the blankets and left. He went to Ashleys office.

"Keep an eye on the cameras tonite,'' Leo said.

"They are going to try and escape,'' Ashley said,'' We'll keep an eye on the cameras. They are not going anywhere.''

It was almost night. That's when Kathy and Mort were going to leave. They didn't care that Leo wouldn't help them. They were going to leave anyway. Leo checked on them nearly every hour.

"Good nite,'' Leo said as he shut the door.

Mort and Kathy sat there for five minutes.

"Ready?" Kathy asked.

"As ready as I'll every be,'' Mort said as they walked up the stairs.

"Sara is gaurding the door,'' Kathy said,'' This shouldn't be to hard.''

The door was unlocked. Kathy pushed it opened hard andit hit Sara, knocking her out. Kathy and Mort climbed up the wall to the ceiling, the only place the camera couldn't see. Ashley had placed the cameras near the ground. She did place some cameras on the ceiling in the common room. Mort and Kathy were silent as they passed people that were stil awake. When they came to the commone room they jumped off the walls and made a run for the door.

"Stop,'' Someone yelled as they pushed the doors opened and ran down the hall.

Ashley and Leo ran out of their offices and ran to the front desk. The person pointed in the direction and ran down the hall. Kathy and Mort pushed the door opened and ran down the street. They looked behind them to see Ashley and Leo come out of the building.

"Run faster,'' Mort said.

They ran down some alley ways and onto the main road. They didn't stop running for about a half an hour. They stoped and sat down on a bench. They were in a park.

"Nice,'' Kathy said,'' Reminds me of home.''

"Where did you live?" Mort asked.

"In Canada,'' Kathy said,'' I know, far away. But it was beautiful. I would always run into the woods.''

"I wish I knew my perents,'' Mort whispered.

"We shouldn't stay here,'' Kathy said,'' They have cops looking for us. We should get out of here and fast.''

"You're right,'' Mort said,'' Lets go.''

They got up and walked off, just as a cop walked by. They walked for awhile, then they jumped on the roof of a trailer. They fell asleep as the trailer pulled out of the state.


	6. Seperated

**Chapter Six**

_A month later_

Mort and Kathy found themselves in New York. They had walked or hid on the roof of trailers all the way there. They were walking along the street. They had stole some clothes from a store. They had on hoods, so no one could see their faces.

"Where are we going?" Mort asked as they passed a police officer.

"How am I suposed to know,'' Kathy snaped,'' This was your idea.''

"Lets go in that building,'' Mort said,'' It looks abandon.''

They looked at the building in front of them. All the windows were broken, some of the doors were torn off, and the paint was chipping off the walls and there were some holes in the walls. They walked inside. It looked just like the outside.

"Oh ya,'' Kathy said,'' This is a good place.''

"I just heard something,'' Mort whispered,'' Check the place out.''

Kathy rolled her eyes She closed her eyes focused hard. Her eyes snaped open.

"There are some people here,'' Kathy said,'' But I couldn't read their minds. They are very well blocked.''

"Should we leave?" Mort asked.

"Not right now,'' Kathy said,'' We need to see who they are.''

"Are you sure?" Mort asked,'' What if they are dangerous?"

"I'm sure,'' Kathy said starting to walk down the hall.

Mort looked around and ran to catch up with Kathy.

"Something bad is going to happen,'' Mort muttered.

"Be quiet,'' Kathy whispered,'' If they are dangerous, then I'll just hum.''

Kathy climbed the wall. Mort followed her. They stuck to the ceiling. Just then the door in front of them blasted open. A man ran with red sun glasses on ran out, followed by two women with red and white hair. They didn't notice the kids on the ceiling. A minute later a old man walked out, followed by a woman with blue skin and a man who a furry. They were walking passed the kids, when Mort lost his grip and fell. Kathy tried to help, but he hit the ground in front of the old man. They stoped and stared at Mort, who stood up and back away.

"Why, hello,'' The old man said,'' What are you doing here?"

"Nothing,'' Mort quickly said.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Mortimer,'' Mort said, backing up some more.

Mort looked up and Kathy, then back at the people. The furry man was about to look up where Mort looked. Kathy crawled along the ceiling and into another room.' What is she doing?' Mort thought,' Is she running? Is she leaving me?' Mort began to get scared. The blue woman steped forward.

"Hi,'' She said,'' I'm Mystique, this is Magneto and Sabertooth.''

Mystique pointed them out. Mort just backed up even more. Just then some people came running down the hall.

"Leave him alone,'' The man with red sun glasses on said.

"What are you doing back here?" Magneto asked.

"I got a telapathic message from someone saying they need help,'' The one with red hair said.

Kathy ran out of the room. She had jumped off the ceiling, before she contacted them. She ran over to Mort.

"I thought you left me,'' Mort sighed with relief.

"Why would I leave?" Kathy asked.

"Get behind us, kids,'' The white hair woman said.

They walked behind them, while they began to fight. Kathy and Mort ran back down the hall. The buildings roof was beginning to fall.

"This palce is going down,'' Magneto yelled,'' And it's not metal, we must leave.''

The three ran passed the x-men and down the hall. The x-men followed. Kathy and Mort backed up aganst the wall, while they ran into the room. The others joined soon after.

"We need to get the kids,'' The woman with red hair said.

The guy with red sun glasses ran over to them.

"Come on,'' He said grabbing their hands and leding them down the hall with the others.

Just then Mort triped. Kathy pulled away from the guy and ran back to Mort. She helped him up. The guy was about to run over to them, when part of the roof started to fall. Kathy used her power to throw Mort over to the others, just as the ceiling fell. Mort looked back, wiht a look of horror.' No,' Mort thought. The guy picked him up and ran out of the building. The women were waiting for him.

"Where's the girl?" The one with white hair asked.

"She didn't make it,'' He said setting Mort down.

Mort had tears running down his face. He quickly ran away from them. He didn't stop running for about five minutes. He sat down and started to cry. A minute later the three other people walked up to him.

"Come little one,'' Magneto said.

Mort looked up at them. He stood up and followed them to a helicopter. Mysique helped him in. She was driving. Mort started to cry again. The two men stared at him for awhile.

"What are you crying about?" Magneto asked,'' Did Cyclops, Jean, or Storm hurt you?"

Mort didn't answer.

"I think something happened to his friend,'' Mystique said.

"He can join our team,'' Magneto said,'' What is your power?"

"I can stick to walls,'' Mort said through tears.'' I can jump really high and have a very long tongue.''

"Like a toad,'' Mystique said,'' Maybe that can be his name.''

"Toad,'' Magneto grined,'' Welcome to the team.''

The x-men stood by the destroyed building.

"Should we of gone after him?" Storm asked.

"He would of just kept on running,'' Jean said,'' He's with Magneto right now. I think they just made him part of the team.''

"Ain't he a little too young?" Cyclops asked.

"They will train him,'' Storm said,'' Then they will let him fight when he is older.''

"He blames us for killing her,'' Jean sighed.

"Should we find her body?" Cyclops asked.

"Wait,'' Jean said,'' I'm reading someones mind. She is not dead. Quickly find her.''

The three began to search. Some cops were starting to show up.

"What happened?" One of them asked.

"The building collaspes,'' Jean said,'' A little girl was in it, when it did.''

The cops quickly started looking. They even called in back up.

"I found her,'' Cyclops said, picking up the knocked out girl.

Everyone came over. The cops backed off.

"She's a mutant,'' One said.

The three walked off. The cops did nothing, but stand there and watch them go.

"We'll take her to the mansion,'' Jean said,'' She'll love it there. She always wanted to help others. The x-men is the perfect place for her. Her name is Kathy.''

The three walked to a jet and flew away. Kathy woke up a few minutes later.' Mort,' Kathy thought,' Where are you?'

"Your friend ran off,'' Jean said.

Kathy closed her eyes.' I hope he don't forget me,' Kathy thought, before she fell asleep.

Mort was taken to a island, shown a room and given some other clothes.' I'll never forget you Kathy,' Mort thought as he laied in bed and went to sleep.

_**To Be Continued**_


End file.
